His Speciality
by Lithiumia
Summary: Bella Swan is arranged to marry a mysterious man overseas. His immortality stays unknown to her fragile human self, but nothing can stop the lamb from blooming into the lioness.
1. Intro, Encounter

_(Some chapters in the beginning are still being revised)_

_Pairing: Demetri and Bella Swan_

_Mature themes: Cursing, heavy violence, smut._

_Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer._

_Much like the book, Bella Swan is an average American girl living with her father, Charlie Swan. Demetri is a vampire living in London, longing for a mate. The Volturi exists, but Demetri does not work with them. Society's morals have driven off, the generation changed through the years; Families are arranging marriages, especially the lower class._

One

As a loving, hopeful parent, Charlie decided it was time for his eighteen year old daughter to get married. Despite the small fortune they had, he was afraid he would drag her down. Swallowing his pride, he put his beloved daughter's identification on board, hoping a **good** young man came dialling in - any man who was good enough to take care of his one and only child, _Isabella Marie Swan_.

Uneasy weeks flew by - his patience was not well until he finally received a call from an unknown man. He listened to the stranger's words on the other side of the line and thankfully, the voice passed his senses of trust. It was only a first impression, but after all, he was a _cop_. _The tone of someone's voice speaks out their sanity. _He slapped a few messy words down on the note pad with his silver pen and nodded before hanging up. Bella was leaning against the doorframe, locking her dark brown eyes on the note pad. Curiosity swept through her but she was still hesitant at the fact that she could be sent off to marry a stranger in a few days time. It almost felt _unreal_.

She bit her lip and walked towards her father. _Whoever that was, I have remember I am doing this for myself and Charlie. But this can't be..._

_"...Dad. Who was it?"_

* * *

I stood on the doorstep of _his_ home.

My stiffly clenched fists fed of anxiety were starting to hurt and Charlie's unappealing cologne still lingered on my coat.

It had been exactly seven days from the life fucking phone call, as I liked to call it - and eight hours since I last saw my father's face. Charlie, someone I had known for my entire life was thousands of miles away for the very first time. I wasn't handling the situation quite well, but then again who would if they were placed in my situation at this very moment. This was the day when my world turned upside down. Leaving Forks, my childhood and family behind to meet my destined partner. _What is he like? Can he endure my flaws? Would he ever hurt me? _My head was bombarded with questions as I fought to overcome my anxiety.

The brick residence in front of my slender frame was two stories high, quite small but elegant and suitable for two people. It hinted I was marrying a wealthy man but my mind was far too overwhelmed and busy to think about such things anymore. It didn't matter anyway - Charlie wanted me to marry someone good enough, not a _billionaire_. The only object my chestnut eyes fixed on was the mahogany door - it stood a few inches away from my face, nagging me to ring the doorbell. I felt my heart rate intensify as my pale index finger pushed the white button.

A classic doorbell tune echoed through the house.

My heart soothed...it was finally over with. I parted my lips and let out a soft sigh of relief. _But shit_ \- I realised he would be answering the door in any moment. I shifted the sole of my boots against the welcome mat, impatient and anxious of our meeting. The brief moment of peace was wiped away when the red door swung open, giving me a leap of surprise. My body jumped towards the man at the doorway. I wish I could've prevented my scrawny self but it was always my initial response to these sudden movements. No one had doubted I was an easily scared person.

Stiff, clothed arms came around my waist and I felt his cold, mesmerizing gaze for the first time.

"Isabella."


	2. Decode

Two

_"Isabella."_

No one had called me that for years. I always despised it. But him...my name escaped from his pale lips so tenderly and softly I thought he wasn't actually _there;_ it felt like an angel was speaking to me. Slowly, but cautiously, my dark eyes rolled up and gazed into his glassy, solid black orbs. I couldn't make out his pupils, but I knew he was looking right into mine. I haven't seen such a peculiar thing before. Black? _What a surprise_;_ I imagined him with brown or blue eyes. But still beautiful...I think I -_

A light laugh blew into my ear. I immediately jumped away from him, eyes blinking repeatedly in alarm. I took a quick glance at his handsome face and the strong, breathtaking muscular build. I urged myself to deny how truly beautiful he was...

My head turned away in embarrassment. He was beyond from what I expected. Humiliating myself to a man like him? Perfect way to add to first impressions. I forced myself to break the silence. "I-I-I'm Bella. Bella...S-Swan." my voice shook. Regardless if he knew my name already, it was the polite thing to do. _Remember_ _manners, Bella._ He frowned for a brief moment. Truth be told, he wasn't quite pleased with me at first - however, to fair, he _was_ the one who picked up the phone and called Charlie's number. I could tell from his eyes something he saw through me changed his mind - in a good way - like love at first sight or something. But I denied that thought, of course. I kept my gaze at him until he finally flashed a big smile and reached out with his flawless, pale hand.

"My name is Demetri. Welcome to your new home, Isabella."

Never mind his name for a second. My tender heart skipped a beat when he said my full name for the second time. The way he spoke my name in his seductive, foreign tone sent butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't help but blush. I opened my lips and raised my eyebrows, attempting to speak in a steady tone - obviously it did not work. "Just...call me Bella. Bella, as - "

The beautiful creature in front of me smirked and leaned against the doorframe, fixed at my face. I could tell he was having a blast sucking in my humiliation. "As in beautiful? Or just Bella?" he softly laughed, clearly amused by the tension in my voice. My lips parted in protest but he bud in before I could. "My apologies for cutting in..._again_. It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella Swan."

_Bella Swan_. That was it. Even without the first part, it still sounded like an angel was calling me. My blush grew on my face and I shot my eyes down, taking his hand. I refused to see the smug smile on his face. "Nice to meet -"

Our skin touched and a spark blew between us. His hand...was cold as ice. A cooling effect ran through my veins but it didn't cease my jolt. I was taken aback by the lack of warmth. Was he ill? "Your...hand..I..." My eyes glanced away from our touching palms, going back to his radiant features. Only with the natural light seeping from the clouds, his skin still glowed as if he was frosted with pearls and diamonds. "_You_..." I simply could not believe my eyes. His face was luminous. Unlike sun-block on skin, it was literally shimmering. _What are you..._

Demetri cocked an eyebrow. It seemed like he knew all the answers to the world and was being made fun of for being oblivious to whatever reason. I bit my lip in response, pointlessly trying to figure something out. "Is there a problem, Bella?" he chimed as he tugged on our loosely entwined hands, gently pulling me inside the house. A short gasp fell from my lips. "There is no reason to be nervous, _Isabella_." He shut the door and locked it as soon as my bags slid past the door. "After all, you will become my lovely wife."

I stared up at him, palms still pressed against each other. My mind was flooded with so many questions - I just wanted to lay down and forget about this whole _arranged marriage shit_. The look on his face brought a bad vibe. How shady could he get? Taking an advantage of me! I only knew his name and he probably knew twice as much about me. A forced smile stiffened on my face as I spoke between teeth.

"I...yes, you're right."

Unexpected fear took over me; so many things about him did not seem right, despite how breath taking he was. I took a step back, pulling my hand away. My face was still flushing red, I could feel the boiling heat of anxiety on my cheeks. Numerous thoughts were going off in all directions in my mind. Without thinking twice, I blurted an obscene piece from my mind.

"I-I mean you're not going to make me a slave or something, are you?"

My hands couldn't move fast enough to cover my mouth. I never forgot the look on his face. His divert, arrogant grin and his hypnotizing, dark eyes.


	3. My Isabella

Three

Instantly, I found my hand around my mouth, remorse washing over what I've said. No, no...that wasn't what I meant! My brown eyes locked on his unfamiliar, strange tinted orbs - I focused on his pupil, the hazy hues and pigments - but still, I couldn't grasp out anything _alive_. It seemed like he was hollow - the body, those eyes...his _touch_. He was peculiar - something I've never felt or seen before. Yet, I was more curious than I was afraid. In any world, I could've taken the golden chance to run to the door and slip out with my bags, running anywhere but here to go home. I wasn't ready to let go that day, but deep inside I knew there was a solid chance he would send something after me if I tried escaping. After all, who knew what he had inside his hollow soul.

My break out thoughts were interrupted when he cleared his throat. The noise harshly threw me back to reality - right then, I found myself in his arms again. The bags were on the floor, his hands wrapped around my torso. The look he had on his _gorgeous_ face wasn't pity or admiration - he looked as if I've entertained him. Confused, I glanced back up at him with a puzzled look.

"Bella..." he softly murmured, this time with concern in his tone, "you have fallen once again. Are you alright?"

My head shook - I did not recall anything. Thinking back a couple of seconds ago, I must've lost my balance and fell into him for the second time. Blood rushed through my cheeks at a even quicker pace. Awkwardly moving away, my face felt like it was going to explode. How many times did I have to mortify myself in front of this man?

His little chuckle added more fuel to my face. He really loved being an ass on the first day. Grunting, I straightened myself as much as I could and snatched my bags from the wooden floor. Mumbling to myself, I dusted off my blue jeans. "Uh, sorry."

"I suppose I don't want my fiancé hurting herself." I shuddered. I knew he didn't care about a girl he just met. Even those guys from school wouldn't have bothered. Those empty eyes told me nothing.

My face was still bright cherries. I wanted to smash my face against the wall. My urges stopped when I felt his arms sliding around my waist, pulling me towards his face. His hands made it to my cheeks - _I kid you not_ \- his hands were literally ice cold. I froze and forced myself to look into his sunken eyes, trying to overcome the fear of my betrothed. His fingers stroked softly against my cheekbones as he looked hard into my brown hues. The world around us completely vanished to white and I felt like was in paradise.


	4. A White Demon

Four

The butterflies in my stomach did not stop fluttering. His hands against my cheeks wrapped me up so perfectly that the corner of my lips began to form a smile. I was embracing his affection - totally something no one would've expected me to do, not even myself. Touchy people had always been my problem, but somehow, he was an exception. My thoughts rapidly spun around thinking he was going to kiss me. My eyes hesitated as they closed to welcome his lips. The wait was suspiciously past its limit, and I felt his icy hands pull away. Disappointment washed over me; what a _fucking_ joke! A man whom I just met had tricked me. Remorse filled my frail veins as my eyelids bursted open.

"You..."

There was a trace of anger in my voice. A huge part of me wanted this _stranger_ to know how much he pissed me off. My sentence stopped mid way when I realised it was useless. There was no point in picking a fight during first impressions. Straightening my back, I awkwardly stepped away from him, my gaze never leaving him.

Demetri raised a light eyebrow at me, pretending nothing had happened. The tiny fire raging inside me charged. We stared back and forth at each other with no words exchanged until he broke it off. His hands headed over to my bags, lifting them off the ground effortlessly. The hard-looking muscles underneath his sleeves were clearly visible. _God_, he resembled perfection. My eyes studied the profile of his face as his body tensed and turned; his cocky smirk never ceased. He looked _so_ confident, and kind of arrogant, too. I still wasn't quite sure how I felt about him.

"I can do that." I insisted as I watched and followed him to the stairs. My luggage hung comfortably with his hands and he never popped a sweat. Slowly, his head turned and glanced down on me with the same smirk on his face. I stood on the first step, facials consumed in awe. He didn't respond to my request. Instead he continued on with the rest of his journey, taking my bags to one of the bedrooms upstairs. With no other choice, I followed him, leading me to a room twice the size of my bedroom in Forks.

The walls were painted in soft beige and the two doors led to the bathroom and a walk-in closet. The window faced the side of the large bed. It wasn't official so I wasn't standing in his room. But it didn't even matter, this was beyond my needs. I brought my steps further into the room, exploring every corner. He must've been watching me the entire time because I heard him snuck a chuckle.

"I see that you are satisfied with where you are sleeping." he put my luggage near the closet door. "It's getting late. Have you eaten dinner yet, Bella?"

I turned to face him from the double-bed, nodding my head.

Demetri nodded back in response and walked to the bedroom door. "Then I will leave you for the night." He grabbed the doorknob, locking his dark eyes with mine. A shiver went down my back. "Goodnight and sleep well, _Isabella_."

And he left, shutting the door behind him.

I enjoyed solitude. And much more without a man I've only known for 10 minutes. My mind felt so relieved the moment he left the room - I no longer had to embarrass myself again. I could do whatever I wanted without him _watching_.

The first thing I needed to do was shower. I strolled to the brightly lit bathroom with my bags. Less than a minute later, I found myself stripped of clothing from head to toe. The large mirror on top of the sink eyed my scrawny body, spitting unpleasant nothings. I quickly hopped into the shower before things could get worse. My bare reflection always seemed consumed me if I stared too long.

I crawled to my new bed immediately after the shower, taking in the fresh sheets. The thick covers wrapped around my body as I rolled around, finding a comfortable position. My exhaustion was so heavy that night I fell asleep almost right away. The brand new environment didn't seem to disrupt my sleep as I expected.

_Thud._

A rude awakening to such a peaceful slumber. My eyes flashed open at the noise. "Demetri?" I weakly whispered his name for the first time, thinking it could be him. Flustered, I quickly sat up from the bed and reached for the lamp on the nightstand. The room rapidly lit up. No one was in sight but the hallway light was on. Quietly leaving the bed, I went over to the closet just to reassure, calling his name again. He wasn't in the room.

_Thud._

Another one. It sounded like someone was hitting against a wall. I had to find out where it was coming from. Cautiously opening the bedroom door, I peaked my head into the lit hallway. The noises were coming from the double doors across from me..._his bedroom._ Curiosity swept over me - the urges were growing stronger as I was determined to investigate. Tip toeing on the wooden floor, I made my way to the doors and kneeled down to the small door crack.

_Thud._

There it was again. This time I could see exactly where it was coming from.

The air was thick with a musky, sinful smell I couldn't make out of. The pupils of my eyes shrunk and my heart pounded _fast - _the scene was uneasy to witness. Through my eyes, it all happened in a haze; his powerful figure was crouched above an unclothed woman. His hands clutched against her hips and his name was on her lips.

Their ivory bodies danced through the night in a blur. It almost seemed unreal. Maybe it was a dream, another one for my obscene nightmares collection.

An agonizing headache was beginning to fill up my head and my dry throat was still holding back a gasp of disbelief. Something shouted in my head to leave - _quickly_, but not too quick, I fled from the scene, hoping it was indeed, _just_ _another_ _bad_ _dream_.


	5. Eyes On Fire

Five

The hard tapping sound of rain hitting against the glass of my window woke me up the next morning. I was laying on my mattress, puffy-eyed, while analyzing the unfamiliar barriers that surrounded me. The beige walls and the smooth, panelled ceiling. The aroma in the air. The illuminated crack in the door frame. I suddenly realised I'd never wake up in my Forks room ever again. Never seeing those momentous photographs and little lights I hung up, or the chirps of annoying birds in the morning. _Homesick_. I was very far away from home, and it terrified me if I ever had an emergency here, I'd have no place to go. It made me wonder if I'd ever get used to this room, _this place_. Or stand alongside _Demetri_...

At this point I was nothing to _him. _A brown-eyed girl in her worn night garments with an unknown future. A bolt of lightning and crackle of thunder shook me from my thoughts. I quickly pulled myself from the bed and brushed my teeth. When I finished ridding my hair of knots, I stumbled inside my new closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and green hoodie from my suitcase. I quickly slid them on while I took a few glances at myself in the mirror. _Nothing_. Nothing to _him_, nothing to myself. First night I caught him with another girl. How could I maintain a start of our relationship with that disgrace holding onto me? A soft tear ran down my pale cheek. _I don't think I can hold on any longer, pretending I am ok when I am not._

My slippers squeaked against the surface of the wood as I launched myself down the sturdy stairs and into the kitchen. I was on the verge of losing control when I thought about what happened last night. I traced for any more despicable noises of the _woman_, but all my ears caught was sound of plates and forks clinging together through running water. So she didn't stay the night - it was just him and me in the house. I entered the kitchen and saw my fiancé at the sink, cleaning. His back was faced to me, but I had a feeling he knew I was standing behind him. Debating on whether or not to speak up, I let a faint noise escape from my lips. He immediately turned around, his dark eyes staring right into mine. My face flushed bright red, thinking I startled him. "Oh, I'm sorry I scared you." I watched him turn the water tabs and wipe off his flawless, pale hands on the towel. He didn't look frightened at all. My feet slowly moved backwards as I watched him approach me.

"No worries, Isabella. Good Morning to _you,_ how was your sleep?"

"G-Good. _You_?"

"Fine." he muttered quickly, pulling a chair for me from the breakfast table. "I made you breakfast. Please sit, Bella."

My puffy eyes followed to the chair, to the cherry-wood table - there was a plate of eggs, bacon and a glistening glass of orange juice. Seeing the steam rising from the plate made my mouth water. For a moment, I felt an itty bitty sign of hope. Although he may have given me an ill stomach on the first night with that _girl_, he still managed to cook for me the morning after. It was just the beginning of admiring his so-called kindness and generosity_._ But I shouldn't be expecting too much from him - after all, he let me down on the very first night. Perhaps this 'delicious' breakfast meal was his way of making up to me. I launched for the chair immediately, craving for some appetizing food. _My stomach was as empty as my soul. How bitter. _My hands grabbed the fork as I shuffled my feet on the tiles until I was comfortable in my position. I didn't pay much attention to him or anything else other than my delicious meal.

But I still felt his eyes watching me as I ate.

He didn't say anything so I kept my eyes on the plate until I swallowed down every scrap of food down my throat. When I stood up from my chair, hand clenched on the plate, I realised he was no longer in the room. I didn't hear him leave either. _He must've got bored watching someone eat._ Strange _men_ like him leave rooms without notice. I frantically shook my head in disbelief as I took the dish to the sink. How could he just ditch me at the table after what happened?

"_Isabella_." a familiar voice whispered right behind me. My heart skipped a beat and the dish on my hand slipped off, shattering on the ground. I squealed, red covering my cheeks. I turned my head away from him, guilt washing over me.

"I-I'm sorry...! I'll clean it, just let me-"

He grabbed my arm, just before I could touch the dangerously edged glass on the ground. "Allow me. Don't hurt yourself." He started bending down. I gasped, feeling shameful for being _such_ a klutz.

"No! I can. It was my fault. Please."

He ignored me, calmly picking up the pieces one by one. He carried and threw them to the trash, hands clean and unscratched. I stood there like a statue, staring at him, in shock. How did he-? His smooth, pale hands were in the same flawless condition - how could he be _so_ careful? He knew how to handle himself..._nothing like husband material._

Maybe it was the way he spoke - the inconsistence of his words, motions, perfection of his body, his mystery ways that was never revealed to me until a very long time. I knew I was attracted to him, even only a day of meeting him. I had a strange connection with him ever since - I felt as if I was meant to meet him. And what made me ponder endlessly was why he didn't give up on someone so weak _like me_. There was a reason and answer for almost everything, from each and every question I asked myself. He left me in the dark of his secrets for a long time. _  
_

Four days gradually passed: I spent my lonely days in my bedroom, tapping on the phone and endlessly lurking through folders in my laptop. I never ate with him, but he was there for every meal of the day, constantly cooking me new, splendid recipes. He barely spoke, and he left the door every time I finished a meal. He only mumbled 'see you later's or 'I'll return's. Not a single hug or kiss, he just left. By the time he was back home, I was already sleeping soundlessly in bed. I wondered how we were going to spend the rest of our lives together if he acted this way. But I assumed it was just our way of communicating in the beginning of our _relationship_. He seemed quite busy and serious about his 'work', anyway. I honestly thought it must have been hard for him as well. I couldn't judge - I didn't know where he was running off to and the reasons why...

What stopped me from asking him? I did not want to bother him. His lack of enthusiasm towards me tricked me into thinking that he was bad tempered and _aggressive_. I was afraid of speaking to him for the first week until one night, he came to me at midnight.

The lights were out. A line of moonlight shone over my small, sleeping frame. For the first time in months, I was in deep slumber. At last, _peace_. He opened my bedroom door, firmly shut it, and went over to the empty side of the bed, climbing in with me. I barely felt him, but I knew _someone_ was laying next to me. He placed his cold hand on my bare shoulder, utterly waking me up. His icy flesh contacted my skin and I gasped, eyes popping open into the indistinct darkness. I fluttered my eyes a few times to focus the shadow above me. A moon strip landed perfectly on his golden hair, making it appeared as if it was shimmering.

"D..Demetri?" I murmured, unsure of the creature staring down at me. I narrowed my eyes to get a clearer view: I saw his pale skin and his dark eyes, staring down at me with...curiosity and _lust_. I knew it wasn't a dream. He was far too beautiful and vivid. "What are you...doing.." When his hands cupped my face, my cheeks burned red-hot. For a moment I thought I was his next _toy_ to play with for the night, but the aurora that surrounded us proved me wrong. It was something _else_ he wanted. With his lips now only an inch away, I bit my lip in anticipation, yearning for the kiss we almost had on day one. He murmured my name as a cool breeze escaped from his thin lips. An index finger ran across my burning cheek, hushing me to go back to sleep with him by my side. But I felt his dark eyes speaking to me - he was telling me he was never going leave me alone again - at least that was what I interpreted. This meant he would stop disappearing whenever I finished eating - an improvement I've always looked forward to. I finally had my chance to connect with him, despite how timid I was. Anything was worth a try, and I believed those _lifeless_ eyes. My own eyes fluttered shut as he kept his cold touch against my cheek, easing my consciousness away into the night.


	6. Dauntless

*This is the only chapter I have yet to revise*

Six

_My own eyes fluttered shut as he kept his cold touch against my cheek, easing my consciousness away into the night._

I woke the next morning with a familiar scent of pancakes. My head replayed the event last night, making my lips curved into a smile. It was a good feeling and thought to wake up to - remembering those eyes of a changed heart lifted my morning spirits. It seemed like he kept his promise because the first thing I saw when I sat up was _him_. After days and days of loneliness, he decided _now_ it was the time to start showing up. He was sitting on a chair next to the bed, holding my breakfast on a tray. I was wide awake, mesmerized by his beauty.

"Morning." He smiled at me.

My cheeks turned into a shade of strawberries as soon as he flashed me the smile. I felt special - he got off the bed early and made breakfast, just for me! Even Charlie never made me feel that way. Smiling back, I slid my body off the mattress, and sat down on the chair across from him. "Oh, thank you so much, Demetri..I..didn't think.."

"I would stay, wake and cook for my future wife. Now please eat. I want to take you somewhere this afternoon..."

I picked up the fork and knife, placing them on the soft surface of my breakfast. A rush of milk and butter ran up my nostrils, making me smile in delight. I began cutting the pancake, my tongue craving for food. I ate and ate, the delicious piece of flour filling my stomach.

"Mmm." I exclaimed, placing the fork down as soon as I finished the meal. Every inch of food he prepared for me was down in my stomach. I felt amazing.

"I assume you enjoyed your meal." He suddenly spoke into my ear, lifting the tray off my lap.

I gulped the aftertaste down my throat and watched the fabric below me rise up from the pressure.

"Yes, thank you...I-I think you cook well."

"Why thank you."

He placed the tray on the table and walked over to my closet, returning with a folded dress and undergarments. I straightened my posture instantly, curiosity striking me. I didn't remember have any of _those_ in my closet. "What's that?" I squeaked softly, leaning over to get a better view as he made his way to the bed. He placed down a simple blue dress and matching undergarments. I blushed when I realised he bought lingerie for me.

"You get ready, take your time. I'll be in the front room."

I picked up the bra as soon as he left the room. I began examining every detail - the design, lace and linings. Every part of the cloth in my hands was so delicate and exclusive. I squealed in delight and stripped away my night gown immediately, eager to try on something so luxurious. I slipped the piece of cloth around my chest to my back and did the clasps quickly. Not even questioning _how_ he got the size perfectly, I ran to the bathroom and took a glance of myself half-naked in the mirror. I was so silly. In my past vulnerable mind, I felt like a real, "high-classed" woman. Nonetheless, I finished myself with the thin underwear and blue dress. I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs.

He was the first thing my eyes laid on - I couldn't help but smile to myself, seeing him in his black coat and red scarf, standing there, waiting for me as if I was the most important woman to him.

I stepped towards him, my arms clinging to my sides, a bit self conscious about wearing a dress. I wasn't that type of a girl. But I knew it was going to change - _I'll be marrying a man. This is the real life._

"Are you prepared to go, Isabella?"

I briefly nodded and looked away from his cryptic eyes. Having no clue of where he was going to take me made me extremely nervous. _But I can trust him, right?_

I heard the doorknob being twisted, and the sound of wood turning and creaking.

He led me out into the breeze and took me to his sullen vehicle; _like the dark prince and his horse._

He drove me to the city, showing me a few places. I took a few digits from his leather-coated wallet and he held the bags by himself, even though I opposed.

He bought me a cup of coffee, held my hand gently when we crossed streets...but we rarely spoke throughout the day.

I was okay with it, _every bit of it._ My trust on him gained that day.

When we returned home, he was holding seven bags. Despite feeling shameful, he comforted me with a soft kiss on the cheek. He told me to 'get ready for the next meal' while he helped organizing my new clothing into my closet. Rolling my eyes playfully, I switched my dress to my usual T shirt and jeans back in the bathroom. Returning to my bedroom, his presence was no longer there. _Sneaky_.

I grabbed the stair rail and skipped down the steps, surprisingly comfortable with myself. Even with myself I felt idiotic._ The timid lamb broke out of the foreign shadows._

A new appetizing scent escaped into my nose. I nearly jumped from the ground and raced into the kitchen, feeling _psyched_. My stomach was grumbling like hell. Despite how embarrassing I was, I no longer cared. I was in a desperate, ravenous state.

I slipped into my seat to face my supper - and there it was, unknowningly making my mouth water.

"Enjoy."

My fingers wrapped around the fork.

Before plunging the metal into my meal, I looked up to flash the chef a small smile. He returned the favour, but something stopped me from taking my first bite.

He wasn't eating anything. Not even a glass of water was present. As much as I hated to admit, I was concerned about him – part of me was questioning his sanity, the other part was worrying about his health. Not once have I seen him with a meal since I've moved in. Was I genuinely worried, or just dumbfounded?

"Can I...ask you something...D..Demetri?"

Glancing over with vacant eyes, he tilted his head showing his strong attention on me. "You _may_."

"Why don't you ever eat around me? Do you...prefer eating alone or something? Because I never see -" My mistake. He dropped his mellow grin and my face drained out of colour. His ashy, defined features no longer looked welcoming. Foolishness was not thinking twice about the words I spewed between my lips. "I'm sorry..." I muttered, drilling my eyes on his neck. I refused to see any disappointment in his face.

"I-I won't ask again. I promise, Demetri." My bottom stayed glued to the padded seat for a long time, long after I felt him stiffly rise up and left for his bedroom. My stomach dropped and my appetite fled. I punished myself long enough with remorse before forcing myself to swallow the food down my throat. _You shouldn't have said anything. You're foolish and a klutz. How can you ever think of yourself as a woman with respect and class, let alone an ordinary person? Be grateful he even bothers to cook for you. Next time think before you speak or better yet, keep your mouth shut._


	7. Deny & Tolerance

**It's been over a year. And not one day have I _not_ thought about updating this damn story! Major writer's block and life events, I couldn't put my motivation through this. I was also scared it's been way too long and people have given up. But I will not turn away or start over with what I have. Please go back and reread the first few chapters (currently revising) to get the forgotten flavour. Forgive me. Nonetheless, I have returned for good.**

**If you don't bother rereading: Bella has gone through almost a week with her arranged husband, Demetri. She feels the strange, unknown tension between vampire/human, yet she can't figure out his bloodsucking secret. She notices his behaviour such as never eating, disappearing/appearing out of the blue...**

* * *

Seven

He wasn't eating anything. Not even a glass of water was present. As much as I hated to admit, I was concerned about him – part of me was questioning his sanity, the other part was worrying about his health. Not once have I seen him with a meal since I've moved in. Was I genuinely worried, or just dumbfounded?

"Can I...ask you something...D..Demetri?"

Glancing over with vacant eyes, he tilted his head showing his strong attention on me. "You _may_."

"Why don't you ever eat around me? Do you...prefer eating alone or something? Because I never see -" My mistake. He dropped his mellow grin and my face drained out of colour. His ashy, defined features no longer looked welcoming. Foolishness was not thinking twice about the words I spewed between my lips. "I'm sorry..." I muttered, drilling my eyes on his neck. I refused to see any disappointment in his face.

"I-I won't ask again. I promise, Demetri." My bottom stayed glued to the padded seat for a long time, long after I felt him stiffly rise up and left for his bedroom. My stomach dropped and my appetite fled. I punished myself long enough with remorse before forcing myself to swallow the food down my throat. _You shouldn't have said anything. You're foolish and a klutz. How can you ever think of yourself as a woman with respect and class, let alone an ordinary person? Be grateful he even bothers to cook for you. Next time think before you speak or better yet, keep your mouth shut. _

The rest of the evening was torturous - left alone with my self-destructive thoughts. I was never classified as an optimist or any sort, but I knew I've never been this hostile to myself until I left home for an arranged marriage. Something was poking and twisting at my thoughts and feelings, and I knew it had to do with _him_. Yet surprisingly, I did not allow those dangerous thoughts dig my grave. I still managed to pick myself up at the end of the day, recharging for a better tomorrow.

The thick layers of moisture soaked up the bathroom walls as I scrubbed down my arms and legs, washing away the dead skin like my deepest troubles. I've never felt so much better that day after the long, heated shower. _What an evening to **not** remember._ I pounced on my bed sheets and rolled into the covers, nestled up in my feeble form and made my best attempt to fall asleep. A familiar feeling swiped through me that he wasn't going to 'join me in bed' this time - and I was right. I slept alone in the still darkness, denying I wasn't yearning for the mysterious presence beside me the other night.

My eyes rapidly fluttered open to the stripe of sunshine seeping through the curtains. Mumbling to myself, I rose out of bed and got dressed for the day. _Another day - who knows what'll happen between us this time? _I met him down at the kitchen, cooking breakfast for me. I let out a small smile to myself - it secretly attracted me when a man cook meals for his lady. Not that I was _really_ his _lady_, but I felt a sense of relief between us. He flashed a tiny smirk when he turned around to face me with the occupied plate in his hands. _The smirk_ \- I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. "What was that?" my question strongly reached out to him.

This was another day, and whatever happened the night before was the past. I couldn't give him my weak face of regret anymore - I had to show him I wasn't afraid to question him. His smirk widened, but before he could cover it up, I caught a split second of a frown. He must've been shocked...I wasn't the girl from yesterday - or the day before. He did not respond to me but his smug grin remained throughly. Shrugging my shoulders to show I did not care, I sat in front of the food and began to eat. I almost convinced myself I was getting used to this - waking up, eating alone, comforted then left with countless complex questions. If he wanted to play this game, then so did I.

"Your coffee's on the counter. Ready in 2 minutes." he spoke in a calm tone, standing near the glass display. I glanced up - the look on his face was full of questions. I couldn't tell whether he was intrigued by my new attitude or in loathe. Either way, I surprised him - that was all I wanted to be reassured of.

"Thank you." I answered lowly, looking back at my plate. Kept my manners but dropped the frail act. I figured if I really wanted to shake the answers out of him like a piggy bank, I needed to change myself for the better. My feet shifted under the table in impatience when I heard his footsteps behind me. _What does he want now? _Refusing to turn around to face what might startle me, I continued eating. A soft but stiff hand pressed on my right shoulder - I knew this would come - exhaling in response, I waited for the silence between us to end.

"Isabella. I did not intend to upset you last night. I made the decision to leave you at bedtime for your privacy...if it concerns you, I am not in distress either." I shook my head in disbelief, turning myself around to face his rigid face. He wasn't bothered at all? He literally left me at the dinner table!

"Yet you haven't answered any of my questions."

Demetri moved back a step to give us some space. Emotions drained down his face - he evidently wasn't expecting those words to slip past my pure lips.

* * *

_Please leave reviews! I haven't heard those in awhile. Thank you so much_


	8. Affiliation

Finally revised the chapters I've written almost **2** years ago. Man it was extremely hard and cringey to read. I'm glad I'm back on track, I added a lot more description and rephrased sentences. I was _really_ surprised to hear your reviews, I thought most of you sped off ages ago after that long ass hiatus... Thank you! Happy Holidays.

* * *

Eight

_"Isabella. I did not intend to upset you last night. I made the decision to leave you at bedtime for your privacy...if it concerns you, I am not in distress either." I shook my head in disbelief, turning myself around to face his rigid face. He wasn't bothered at all? He literally left me at the dinner table!_

_"Yet you haven't answered any of my questions."_

_Demetri moved back a step to give us some space. Emotions drained down his face - he evidently wasn't expecting those words to slip past my pure lips._

My eyes carefully studied his lips as he cautiously began responding to my petty remark. I could tell he was trying his best to keep a civil attitude - he was holding back the emotions that reflected on his face. Clearly, his tone did not match the face of defeat. I knew I had won him over this time.

"I am _so_ sorry Isabella, for I am not consistent with my actions." he took the seat across from me. "I noticed your tensity since the first night-"

"The **first** night - we weren't the only ones in the house." I snapped in.

A crippling sigh of defeat sounded from his lips. "Yes, yes, I was with someone the other night. I should've been honest you, Bella - I am sorry. My words are sincere. I was planning to confess actually..." I grit my teeth in response. He _knew_ I was at the scene, yet he continued to tell lies. "Believe me Bella, I am fully aware of my actions - and I agree, I've been treating you unfairly. But do not forget my words from the previous night. I have been trying to make it up to you ever since." That would explained the abrupt afternoon when took me out into the city and bought me bags of clothing. Was he finally changing? I swallowed my pride, fully convinced by his words. Although dishonesty filled some of his words, I could not say mad for long.

"Fine." I said lowly, looking away from him. _Apology accepted_.

He stood up, clasping his hands together with the usual grin on his face. "Fantastic," he chimed enthusiastically, "I would like to discuss our official wedding ceremony plans after your meal." _Real_ fantastic, Demetri. Just what I wanted. "Sure." I shrugged and continued to eat.

As always, he cleaned up, much to my refusal. It was quite amusing to bother him though; he would stop me if I ever tried picking up an empty dish.

* * *

Demetri led me to his private study room, showing me his impressive shelves of 'ancient' books and remarkable, unusual trophies. He was an organized man - more than I expected. I was impressed.

"I've been thinking;" he sat down on the big chair, opening a folder of documents, "the ceremony should be held as soon as _next week_."

I stared at him in awe. "Next week?"

"I was debating for an entire week on that date. It would be done sooner or later, might as well get it finished right away."

My head shook - I wasn't emotionally or physically prepared for the marriage so fast. Demetri had a point but after how he treated me for an entire week? What was he thinking? "I-I was thinking maybe a little delay would fit my well being."

He eyed me with a look I could not comprehend. "If that's what you wish...not a problem." I watched him scribble a few words with his pen on a piece of paper. "Next month, on the 21st. Is that fine with you, Bella?" I nodded, relived. He got up from his seat, leaving the folder open. "Then it's set." _At least he could listen to me for once. _I thanked him with a small smile as I played with my shirt sleeve. I kept my eyes on my shoes as I felt his presence getting closer and closer to my form. A cold but tender hand separated my fingers from the sleeve and entwined palms. He held my right hand with his thumb stroking the on the back. My dark brown eyes met with him and a calming sensation brushed past me. He saw my concern after his first announcement of the marriage and now he was at his best attempt to make me feel _better_. A blush was forming my cheeks, feeling flattered by his care.

"Perhaps we should go for a drink at the pub tonight. Do you indulge in alcohol, Isabella?" I nodded and shrugged. I didn't care. I had shots with my friends back in Forks a couple of times, despite my age. Not my favourite taste but enough to numb. "Very well. We will leave after supper."

I held his hand the whole way to the bar. It was walking distance, so it was our chance to finally stick around personally. We had small talk - surprisingly, I spoke much more than he did. I briefly told him about my childhood in Forks with Charlie, and what brought him to arrange our marriage. He told me he moved in the city alone - none of his relatives were in the country and neither were they joining the ceremony. I felt relieved like it was good news, I definitely wasn't ready to meet his mother or father. I just wanted him at the moment, nothing more and nothing less. Our conversation lasted short as our destination was near but needless to say, I was looking forward for more conversational depth in the future. I needed to know more about him - who he really was, how his mind worked - I wanted to figure out his mysterious ways that I could not take in.

Both of us ordered ordinary beers. I was a lightweight drinker anyway and I wasn't so sure if it'd be safe to go hard on our first night out.

"My father was a wealthy man - he was originally born in Greece. My mother passed on before I could remember her face. But nonetheless, son and father had a remarkable relationship. He taught me many things - from morals to business."

_Impressive. He must've followed his dad's footsteps._ I raised my brow, taking a sip of beer as he opened up his life in brief sentences. "He sounded like a great man, Demetri."

"He was, undoubtedly."

"Well my dad isn't as quite exciting to elaborate on but I _know_ he is a good person."

"I suppose thats one of the most significant things to look for in a **soul**, Bella." I nodded in agreement. We continued to discuss about our distant past until my glass was empty- somehow his was too. Our talk that evening lightened me up. The way he spoke and the words he chose really reached out to me - I almost forgotten what he had done on the first night after hearing such great, convincing stories from him.

His hand held mine again on our way back. It was a shortcut road - the darkness nerved me as I started clinging to him on the side. He noticed my change of posture and opened his mouth to say something but suddenly, he snapped his head away in alarm. His hand moved away from mine and held my arm instead, pulling me closer to him in a protective manner. Scared and confused, I tightened my grip on him as he was the only one who could protect me from god knows what.

A dark, cloaked figure approached us, out of the blue. Clouds were covering the moon almost completely that night but I still managed make out vivid, white shapes of a pair of hands and sculpted features, just like Demetris'. I rested the side of my face on Demetri's chest as I did my feeble attempt to observe the creature's face.

"_Demetri_," I was haunted by the deep, mysterious voice. "I assume this is your _**feed**_ and not your new **mate**."


	9. Fear Is Only In Our Minds

Just a quick reminder Demetri is not in the Volturi but they still exist in this story.

* * *

Nine

The broad, shadowy presence before us launched a step forward, making Demetri block my view. Acting as a shield, his back covered me completely. I didn't know if I was more scared or grateful to have him. He continued to sneer at the man in front of him, evidently displeased and protective. Demetri was a gentleman despite his faults, but I never imagined him to be as vicious and livid as this. It almost worried me if he could ever face me with the same sneer, full of hatred and rage. Clearly the man was a threat and _I wasn't_ \- hopefully he would never dare to terrify me that way because I'd probably shit in my pants.

"You aren't supposed to be out here, _Afton_." Demetri hissed his name. I shivered, hiding behind my protector. Demetri knew who he was and wasn't so pleased to see his _friend_, whoever he may be to him. I relaxed my shoulders a bit knowing it wasn't some stranger Demetri didn't know how to fight off. I felt Afton move from his original spot and I immediately grabbed a hold on Demetri's coat, thinking he was going to get me from the vulnerable side. A disturbing laugh of amusement filled the night.

"...And she clings to her knight in shining armor."

I felt Demetri's gloved hand slip towards mine so I instantly held it, feeling safer with our contact. I could see Afton's face now that he was closer - chalky, pale skin with beautifully defined cheek bones. Even in the dimness, he appeared to be tall and fit, especially with the long, black coat he sported. I noticed his eyes - hollow, just like Demetri's, except his was **pitch** **black**. Afton's eyes did not look welcoming at all, in fact he stared at me as if I was his prey. The longer I laid my eyes on him, the more terrified I became. Yet he seemed to enjoy the frightened and confused look on my face, much to Demetri's dismay.

"_Leave us to be_," Demetri demanded, tightening his grip on my hand. The man backed away, but not in defeat. I felt his eyes on me as I kept my stare. Demetri nudged me to look away, preparing to leave. I managed to make myself rip my gaze from the mysterious man before continuing to walk hand in hand with my fiancé, never turning back.

All I could ponder for the last few minutes of our silent stroll was Afton. He called me a _feed_...and _mate_? What could he possibly meant? Demetri noticed my furrowed eyebrows and sighed, shutting the door as he entered the house after me.

"Forgive me, Bella. Afton is my _companion,_" he confessed between his teeth, "sometimes he fancies to intimidate every lady I walk in hand with. Its his undying habit...almost his creative way of congratulating me." I didn't reply, but I stared back at Demetri, still with the puzzled look. He slid off his glove and reached for my cheek, pressing his cold fingers across. I relaxed at the cooling sensation of his touch. "Let's not speak about tonight anymore, it's getting late and you must be tired. I will join you later when you are done preparing for bedtime."

I nodded and immediately went upstairs to my bedroom, heading to the shower. I dressed myself in my usual t-shirt and gym shorts and went to my bed, lifting the velvety covers. Just then, he knocked on my door. It almost felt like he knew exactly what I was doing so he could knock at perfect timing. "Come in."

Slowly, he opened the door to peak inside first, then entered his body completely. He had changed in a comfortable attire, a black shirt with buttons and loose-fitting pants. Since I had not seen him in his pajamas, I was quite impressed because he usually covered lots of skin, especially when he was outside. He had powerful guns and defined collarbones. I could only gulp in reaction. He noticed the look on my face as he walked towards the bed where I sat, clenching the sheets.

"I must say, today has been a long day." he said, going to the opposite side of the bed. "Despite a rough start and end for a day, I did enjoy our valuable time together at the bar. To be honest, I am astonished by your stories, _Isabella_." A sense of relief soothed me - I felt the same way! "I'm more than glad to hear more from you in the future."

Syncing with his actions, we both slid under the covers after turning off the lights. Once again, I was in the dark with him. It was our first time sleeping in the same bed like this - we both went to bed together, not him sneaking in my room like the other night. A pleasant feeling consumed me knowing we didn't have to foolishly wait until we were officially married to sleep in the same bedroom. I didn't want that burden. This was his way of making it up to me and the best part is, I haven't felt uncomfortable with his increasingly intimate presence. He was only a few inches away from me but he made no contact with his hands. I shrugged and turned the other way with my back facing to him. I shut my eyes, hoping I could drift off fast.

"Goodnight to you, _Isabella_."

My eyes opened. I nodded my head, then realised he couldn't see me. "Goodnight, Demetri."

I tried not to think about Afton that night. Unfortunately he wasn't the only person clinging to my mind. Demetri...both of them seemed so much alike. I couldn't describe their similarities but their puzzling ways haunted my late night thoughts. Their chalky skin...hollow eyes...appearing and disappearing out of plain sight...

Eventually, I found myself in deep slumber. In my dream, Charlie was present with the usual concerned expression on his face. I was back in Forks, speaking to him at our home. He seemed deeply displeased about something but I couldn't make out the topic of our conversation. Only his face was vivid, our surroundings were foggy and blurred out. I looked down at my hands, only to discover purple and black bruises tattooed all over my arms. My fingernails were broken too, possibly a result from hard, desperate clawing. Horrified, my eyes searched for someone else in the room, hopelessly searching for answers. All of a sudden, I caught a glimpse of a dark figure standing behind my dad. The figured revealed to be the petrifying man I met that night: _Afton_. I launched towards Charlie to warn and protect him from that dangerous man but I was stopped by an invisible force. It frustrated me so much - he was right there, just at reach but my arms and legs felt like jelly, unable to move.

"Dad! He's behind you!" I tried to say but my voice was inaudible. Suddenly there was a tightening grip around me - my focus on Charlie gazed away to see what it was - then I recognised his pale hands; so delicate but strong, wrapped around my wrists. I screamed in anger at his betrayal - he didn't want me to save my own father. My head turned to see the beautiful man behind me. But his eyes - they were bright crimson. _It signified blood and the devil._ I screamed in terror, thrashing around. I kept screaming until the terrorizing pair of red eyes vanished.

"Bella. Bella, wake up!"

It was him again. This time he didn't have red eyes - he was leaning over me, concern spread over his face. I calmed down but my breaths were still short. Then I realised I had been dreaming the whole time...laying in bed with tears pouring from my eyes because of a stupid _nightmare_!

"Bella." Demetri called out again, trying to make me relax. "Everything is in place, there is no need to scream any longer. I am right here, Isabella."

"C-Ch..." I started to say, trying to tell him what I saw. "Charlie...Afton...y-you..." I felt his chilly hand brush my burning cheeks, wiping the tears away. "You were there..._you had red eyes_."

Demetri stopped stroking my cheek for a moment. He didn't say anything but I was far too upset to question him. I pulled him forward so he could lean his chest against me, practically pulling him for a hug. He did not object so I held him in place. Both of us didn't say anything until I regained full conscious. He started to pull away, laying back on his side next to me.

"My dear, night terrors could be so harmful." he took my hand, tenderly stroking the skin on the back. "Fear no more Bella, I am here to protect you."


	10. Antidote

Ten

Was his words easier to be said than done? I didn't know what to believe anymore. I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, even with his comforting presence beside me. The nightmare struck me far too hard. No matter how hard Demetri tried to put me back to sleep, all I had in mind was those haunting red eyes. In fact his promise to protect me wasn't convincing at all. I saw something twitch wickedly in his eyes after I told him what I saw in my dream. Not in a way as if he wanted me to get hurt, but there was a dangerous source he couldn't protect me from.

I watched the curtains slowly glow from the morning light. I felt my eye bags sunken on my face as I yawned in fatigue. I only got a few hours of agonizing sleep but it was already morning so I figured I should just get up and nap later. Demetri was still laying beside me, sound asleep. I observed his chest as it rose up and down on a steady pace. I leaned over as I sat up to catch a glimpse of his angelic sleeping face. He was truly a beautiful man - I couldn't see danger through those shut eyelids, frosted lashes and curvy lips. A blush started to bloom my cheeks so I urged myself to turn away and move from the bed to allow the rest of his peaceful slumber.

After my usual morning routine in the bathroom, I walked out to check if he was awake yet but he stayed unmoved on the same spot, his lips parting and closing as he slept soundlessly. I couldn't help but chuckle at the wonderful sight. It was worthy enough to be photographed for memory.

Grabbing a dress from the new selection he bought for me the other day, I began to undress in my bedroom, starting with my t-shirt. I had no bra on and I knew I'd be doomed if he woken up in the middle of my changing. He had the perfect view from the bed - I low-key wanted him to catch a glimpse of my half-naked body. I've never undressed in the same room with a man - it was _such_ a reckless desire - I couldn't even believe myself.

The blue dress fit so perfectly, especially around the hips and waist. There was a slit mid way on one side, revealing half of my thigh. I spun around in the mirror to see from all angles - I looked _almost decent_. Was this the Bella Swan everyone knew from Forks? This wasn't even _me_ from a few days ago; it was crazy to see the drastic differences because of clothing choice. Guess I should've wore spikes and black leather back in high school. I giggled at my ridiculous thought.

"_Beautiful_," a voice behind me whispered. I didn't turn around to see him; instead I looked into the mirror. My brown eyes immediately locked with his reflection. He stood behind me, alert, observing my figure. How long had he been awake?

"Hey, I was waiting for you." I smiled to his mirror image, my fingers clenching the sides of my dress.

"Did you get some sleep?"

I shook my head and turned around to face the real Demetri. "I couldn't sleep after that horrible nightmare - _actually_, can we please stop talking about that?" Maybe those red eyes would go away and never return to my dreams if I stopped _thinking_ about them. This could cost me multiple sleepless nights. I saw him curve a smile at my request so I cocked a brow. Why was he smiling?

"As you wish, Bella." he snaked his hands around my waists, shrinking our distance as he pulled my stomach against his. Butterflies started to swirl inside me; we've never been this intimate, chest to chest, hips to hips. Even my knees were starting to become weak. "Why don't you go get the mail at the front? Breakfast will be served very soon." I bit my lip, wanting to savour our moment together. I was beginning to notice the pattern; he was like a drug I was secretly addicted to. The drug was always so close but I could never swallow it in the end.

Demetri moved away from me and started walking, heading downstairs to the kitchen. I merely rolled my eyes and followed him behind at the stairs, watching his slick movements as he made his way to the bottom. I grabbed my sneakers and went out the front door. The sun was hiding behind the clouds again - just another typical day in this gloomy city. It reminded me of Forks; full of dew and grey. At least _something_ was like home, except this didn't ease my homesickness. It wasn't the same and it would **never** be.

I fetched the letters from his mailbox and leaned against the doorway, taking a peak at the stamps and names on the envelopes. One was from a wedding planner in the city and the rest were complicated names of people from all over the world. I turned my head and took a quick glance inside the house to check if he was still in the kitchen. I nearly had an idea to hide one with me so I could open it while he was gone for work. Then again, it could've been just one of his business letters. I didn't want him to miss any important contacts and he would probably find out if I snuck it back opened somewhere in his office. I went back inside and headed straight to the kitchen where he was preparing breakfast for me. He seemed to notice my presence so I confidently spoke up .

"I got the mail. Can I put it right here?" I pointed the stack of letters to the clean side of the counter. He gave me a nod as he placed the steaming plate on the breakfast table. I ran a tongue over my chapped lips when I saw the heap of pancakes waiting to satisfy my hunger. I headed to my chair, taking a seat. He stood near the counter where I placed his mail, checking the names. I didn't expect him to eat with me so I dipped in my meal until the plate was empty. Glancing back at him, I saw him reading the letters, one by one with precise care. I bit my lip. Sometimes I wished I possessed superhuman eyesight...imagine all the secrets I could unlock with a power like that.

But I shook my head when I rethought that bullshit - I mean what was I thinking? If I was dying to know what was in those letters, asking him wouldn't hurt. Besides, we were much closer than before. My thoughts about him evolved, mainly because he protected me from Afton that night, or how his face scrunched up in concern when I thrashed and shrieked during my bad dream.

Demetri started walking towards my table with a wedding magazine in his hand. "Bella." he slid the book in front of me. I raised an eyebrow at him before picking it up, quickly running the pages over with my thumb. I took a few glimpses of the colourful print before looking back at him. "Take your time sweetheart, we have a month to go. See which designs suit you." he passed me a piece of paper and pen.

Nodding my head, I gently pushed the plate away and opened the magazine wide on the table surface. While he cleaned up, I flipped through the pages, looking for simple dresses. I didn't want a huge, fancy wedding. That just wasn't my cup of tea, considering the fact that this was arranged and being the centre of attention in a large crowd terrified me. I wanted my dress classic and plain - no sparkly shit, just good 'ol white. Knowing how much I despised wearing heels, I searched for some ivory flats. I wrote down the pages on the piece of paper and circled a couple of similar designs.

I gazed hard at the wedding magazine. I pondered endlessly, trying to visualize the big day. Renee wouldn't bother coming. Charlie could not afford to fly here to walk me down the aisle. I wondered if Demetri could make that possible. I didn't want to walk alone in a room full of people I've never met. Maybe it wasn't out of the question - I could playfully annoy him with a sweet tease and a kiss on the lips until he offered Charlie a round trip. The thought of being closer to Demetri's touch again gave me an odd thrill. I had never been so eager to be intimate with someone.

Quickly grabbing the magazine from the table, I stood up from my chair, looking around to find him. He was already out of the room. I did not recall the sound of his footsteps but I went to check his study anyway. I found him sitting in his chair, reading a red novel. _Perfect_ time to bug him. Knocking politely on the glass panelled door, I softly mumbled his name. His dark eyes left the book and met with mine. Flashing an unusual smile, I strolled to his chair and placed my hand on his lean shoulder. He must've been surprised by my intimate touch because his eyebrows were raised infinitely. Seeing his stunned reaction made me let out a small, nervous chuckle. Was this really going to work? I sensed his shell was far too thick to be softened up.

"Did you find something already?" his gaze was on the magazine I held. I nodded my head, placing it down in front of him on his desk.

"I was thinking of something simple, so it was fairly easy to pick up a few ideas." Demetri started reaching for it. Without hesitating, I took my chance and kneeled a leg on his chair, hopping myself up on his lap with the help of my hand on his shoulder. He neither protested or frowned so I kept my balance until my bottom stuck onto his upper thighs. I was facing him - he locked his eyes with mine as he held a straight face. This could either end badly or good; nothing in-between. I shifted my rear against his stiff lap - it was a risky move - but soon a small grin started to form on his pale face.

It worked.

The dress I wore began sliding up my thigh but I didn't pull it down. I focused on my scheme as I leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. After that kiss, arms were rapidly forming around my waist, seemingly pulling my chest against his. A gasp escaped from my lips as I felt his rigid chest touching my breasts. He was incredibly cold and firm.

"_Demetri_," I said, biting my lip. He looked at me like a puppy waiting for his master's instructions. I held back an evil grin. He was so vulnerable all of a sudden. "I was thinking about what our wedding day would be like...the dress, the bouquet and everything but I feel like somethings missing to the picture." He eyed me with a look that read _continue on_. "My dad. Charlie. He should be walking down the aisle with me. You're aware of his financial case...and he might not be able to make it here on his own."

He was in deep thought after I subconsciously asked him. I bit my lip harder in anticipation, considering my plan might've been too weak and unconvincing. A cold hand brushed against my exposed thigh, turning my attention back at him.

Demetri was calm and mellow - his face was difficult in giving away answers. I had to wait until he spoke. "Why didn't you say so, Bella? A wedding is never complete without the bride's father." his voice was smooth and lush, like music to my ears. "I will contact him."

Smiling in victory, I embraced him on the chair, sending my gratitude through affection. I couldn't wait to see Charlie - he was really the only one I had and he wasn't the same in comparison my mom. Nothing would've felt as close as home here than to have my father around again, even if it meant a day with him.

The butterflies in my stomach reoccured as I was thrown back into reality. His skin was weirdly marble to the touch but it didn't feel wrong - in fact, it created addiction. The hands on my lower waist stiffened as if it weren't already, sending me thrills of pleasure. I couldn't stop myself from what I was beginning to feel - _lust_.

In spite of the one who first confronted him, _he was the true predator and I was his lured prey._

* * *

_Changed the title and rating to M. Hope you enjoyed this chapter because I enjoyed writing it too. Please feel free to leave a review!_


	11. Kiss Me

Eleven

Demetri called Charlie first thing the morning after.

Yesterday was a total success. Everything was in order, even I found myself having a difficult time believing this 'arranged marriage' wasn't such a hopeless disaster after all. After that conversation I had on his lap, I left his study without another touch or a kiss. It might've seemed cruel or selfish, but in truth, I wanted him to continue on whatever novel he was reading. That way, I could joyfully celebrate seeing my dad without grinding all over Demetri's lap in a room where he practiced his enterprise.

He spent the afternoon in his study while I called up my dad about the exciting news. Charlie sounded very happy when I first phoned him. Apparently he had been thinking about me 'every hour' for the past week since I left home. Of course he'd worry - not that I didn't want him to be concerned, but I just wished he would stop being so dense about my safety. I was 18, I could handle much more than he could estimate as a father _and_ cop. We made a promise - if anything tremendous happened to me, I had to report to him right away and he'd immediately fly over. According to him, regardless how much cash was left in his wallet, he'd find a way. "There's _always_ a way around, Bells." he told me as my eyes rolled.

I stopped worrying too much, anyway. He was growing on me day by day, despite how much I was afraid of him in the beginning. What he had done on the first night kept replaying in my head but I did my best to push that memory away. There was a diversion created to stop me.

Now our relationship almost seemed _normal_, as if we met in the park as strangers, not through the telephone overseas. It didn't matter as long as things were well. He even started eating with me at the table. Not sure why he hadn't till now, but he always left shortly to the bathroom after each meal. Maybe he had some embarrassing illness or diarrhea he didn't want me to know of. Probably explained why he got so defensive and upset when I previously asked him why he didn't eat with me.

We talked at the dinner table last night. Demetri sat across from me with our meals facing each other. While he spewed about that book he read all afternoon, I studied his movements with the forks and knives, and the way his mouth moved as he spoke between chews. The food was so delicious to me but he, on the other hand, looked incredibly stiff when he ate. His jaw moved irregularly as he bit into the pieces, one by one. It was a strange way to eat but for something so trivial, I shrugged it off.

I learned three major things about him at supper.

One, he was a businessman. A manager or some sort, I wasn't clear about corporations but he said he usually worked at home unless he had important meetings to attend. Two, he enjoyed music and literature. If this counted as three, he taught himself piano and he often wrote on his leisure time. The more he expressed himself, the more attached I became. It wasn't just the foreign, charming tone he possessed, everything about him tempted me to grow closer to him. Handsome face, built body, serene personality, independence, love for the arts...

Today, we sat together in the living room after a hearty lunch. My bubbly mood seemed to last longer than I expected because my happiness was not trained to preserve. Ever since I convinced Demetri to tip in my dad's flight to London, a jolly smile stayed plastered on my face. There was even a singy-song tone in my voice.

He noticed my drastic change of emotion, too. With the new spirit I possessed around him, he treated me differently in the best way a girl could imagine. I learned my higher self-confidence gained his respect for me. Those douchebags at school liked to pick on the 'shy girls' - whatever. I was a different person then _and_ now.

Demetri _loved_ the positive energy I had. _It fed him._ He didn't directly tell me but I could see why he aspired to speak and touch me more. This wasn't the man who cheated on the first night. Or the one who always left out of the blue. This was Demetri - the prominent man who chose to marry a _random_ American girl. Not so appealing at first thought, but between us now, we knew there was so much more than those labels.

I sat cross legged on the couch with him, finally able to relish our intimacy. He had his arm around my shoulder and his alluring eyes fixated upon my face as I rambled about my past high school life. He had a really weird obsession of my school life - apparently he hadn't been to high school for '_so long_' that he craved to know all about the modern education system. So I told him pretty much everything - all the shitty cliques, teachers and the lunches they served. The crowded hallways, tedious Mike Newton and our awkward prom together. Despite how uneventful the stories were, Demetri's face of fascination never ceased. His eyes sparkled in delight every time I mentioned myself.

And to be honest, no matter how boring I thought it was, I felt comforted by his opened ears. No one had taken so much interest in my words but him.

Demetri was truly, a keeper.

"Do you play the piano, Bella?" he tenderly asked me as he led me to a room I'd never been in before. It appeared to be a music room - _his_, music room. My eyes scanned over the heavy curtains that draped over the thick, dark panelled walls and the portraits of famous composers. He was too old fashioned for my taste but a part of me loved it. Standing beside him was a grand piano made of wood, craved with beautiful, elegant designs. From where I stood, it was such a breathtaking sight. His sharply sculpted face fit so perfectly in the picture with the piano. He looked as if he belonged in a different time period.

"No, I was never really good at music as a kid so my mom gave up the piano lessons."

He shifted on the piano bench and patted on the empty space. "Come sit with me. Let me show you."

Slowly, but gracefully, I walked over to the bench and took a seat beside him. The tension between our small distance was buzzing with excitement, anxiously waiting for what to happen next.

Without another word, Demetri began playing a classic piano ballad to me. His pale hands moved elegantly across each matte key, back and forth as a melancholic, familiar melody echoed from the opening. My eyes circled his hands then to his profile, studying the impressive emotion he performed. He played so well I wanted to shed a tear of joy. I had not witnessed such pure beauty for as long as I could remember.

My bottom stayed glued to the seat until he respectfully placed his hands off the piano. Softly clapping, I snuck a quick peck on his hard cheek as a thank you. His cheekbone rose up in response as he smiled back, confidently expressing his gratitude. My appreciation was perspicuous for his outstanding performance. _So, so phenomenal._

"That was really amazing!" I said enthusiastically, still clapping.

"It has been a pleasure playing for you, Isabella. Perhaps I could teach you how to play sometime."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise at his offer. "For real?"

"Absolutely. I can make scheduled arrangements if you'd like. In the meantime, this room is open for you whenever. Feel free to play around on the piano."

I found my arms around him again, embracing him tightly. His dark chuckle to my ear sent a shiver down my spine but it was a pleasant feeling. "Thank you so much Demetri. You're being too kind."

Mid-way from moving off of him, he leaned forward towards my face and tilted his head. My face only twitched in response but my lips parted up to let him in.

The kiss...it was blazing cold but we both felt the fire within. I shut my eyes as his lips held against mine, pushing past our intimacy level. _I didn't know I was a good kisser._ All I could hear was my own brief panting and rush of clothing. Once we started, we just couldn't stop.

* * *

**So I need to ask you guys opinion on this: should they move faster or slower? And no, I don't mean sex. If you had enough of their development and want to skip to the marriage point, let me know. I don't want it to sound slow and boring. I have plenty of angsty events planned ahead but I'm not positive if you're ready to be out of the fluff. Thanks! I appreciate your support.**


	12. Guilt

Twelve

Our tongues danced against each tug of our lips as my hips moved myself against his lap. He was so longing, and I was so eager to know how far we could go. The moment was fiercely blazing with arousal I could've sworn I wanted him right there, and right now. I didn't care who I was; any woman in a room with a man like him would instinctively shred the very last of their purity.

Without doubt, I was one of them.

My fingers started gripping against the polished buttons on his black dress shirt, struggling to unloop them as I continued locking lips. I was already getting the hang of it, kissing was probably the only intimate thing I was good at. With another pop of a button, I felt the cold, smooth skin of his bare chest against my fingertips. He was so unbelievably cold but it wasn't an obstacle to stop my craving. _Just like a drug._

Before I could slide my hand all the way down his torso, his lips pulled away and a grip appeared on my wrist. I glanced up, meeting my brown eyes and his dark orbs with a questioning gaze.

"No, Isabella…" he said with a sorrowful sigh, "we can't. Not now."

I tilted my head in confusion. He didn't want me. _Not now_, as it seemed. He wanted no sex before marriage. _Traditional_ was the word. I felt so prepared and was let down again.

"Wait. Don't tell me you're into old fashioned morals?" I let out an amused chuckle to lighten the mood but his face stayed remote.

"Possibly, but that's not my biggest concern, Bella. Perhaps we should wait a little longer - I prefer a slow pace."

"But you were with another girl on that day." my frown was clearly visible now. "That doesn't seem fair to me, Demetri."

His face shown distress. He wanted the same thing as I did but something held him back. It was incredibly irritating because he always kept secrets from me, no matter how hard I've tried to pry open his shell. For all I had known, there must've been some answers desperately waiting to be disclosed.

"I will tell you whatever you need to know - the rest is up to me. But from now on, we cannot go further. It is too dangerous, Bella. Trust me."

My voice started to soar. "What is? What is _so_ unsafe about this? I don't see your point, we are going to get married anyway." He looked at me with furrowed brows, painfully swallowing my words. I relaxed just a bit. "You're starting to sound terribly conservative."

Demetri stood up from the bench and walked in front of me, eyes twitching darkly in vain. "I'm sorry. There must be another way around before our marriage."

Disbelief flowed my face and I stormed out of the music room, vowing to never return with him there. He was calling my name as I left but I didn't _stop_. It was so miserable to spend time with someone you could never fully have. He made me feel I was part of his little games.

The clouds and wind chills were out again but I didn't care. My sneakers rubbed against the pavement as I walked off the property, heading down the street. Where was I going was out of the question - I just needed a break from being inside that house.

Half an hour later, I found myself in the forest nearby. The winds were getting stronger so I wrapped my arms around my sweater, trying to find warmth as goosebumps escaped from my skin. This was probably a bad idea. He wouldn't be able to find me if I got lost in a gusty forest like this.

A sturdy rock stood a few feet in front of me. Maybe I could take a quick rest here and walk back before it gets dark. Brushing off the dirt on the surface, I slowly sat down and scanned my surroundings for safety. No one was in sight - it was just lonesome me and wildlife.

I thought back and forth with the possibilities but I still couldn't figure out his true feelings for me. Demetri's actions and words might've been cryptic but there was still real tension between us. Yet, he deemed me as untrustworthy. Apparently I wasn't ready to receive straight answers, which left me with one choice: figure out his secrets myself.

First thing I needed to find out was his mistress - the horrible woman whom he slept with on the first night. It was definitely something I'd never let go, despite his feeble attempts to make me neglect that memory. Until I had reached the end of the roots, there'd be a weight on my shoulder. _Who is she? Where is she now? Are they still seeing each other behind my back?_

_Shit_, if I knew.

The sky was gradually fading to a darker grey as the wind blew harder. If I stayed any longer, I probably wouldn't have made my way back. I left the forest with an eerie feeling of someone watching me. When I turned around to check, no one was in sight. My instincts were screwing with me again. Quickly, I ran across the road, returning to Demetri's street feeling much more secure. The sixth sense of eyes behind me mysteriously disappeared.

Forests were to be avoided from now on.

The stroll back was a struggle, considering how strong the winds were. My hair was hitting violently across my face as I walked against the current with squinting eyes and burning ears. Twenty excruciating minutes of walking felt like hours.

At last, I found my way back to the familiar brick residence. The first thing I saw with my vague eyesight was Demetri, standing outside on the doorsteps, waiting for my return. His defined facial features were masked with concern, almost identical to the one he had the other night. The pit of my stomach dropped seeing how terribly worried he was. I didn't even expect him to notice my absence.

"Isabella..." he stepped towards me with open arms, "_I couldn't find you_...are you hurt? Did you see him?"

"What?" I mumbled, burying myself into his chest, "n-no, I'm fine. See who?" I glanced up at him in confusion. What did he mean if I saw _him_?

"_Afton_. I..._heard_ him nearby. Where did you go, Bella?"

My eyes widened in terror at that name. Afton. Demetri said he was in the neighbourhood. Could he be the person I felt watching me back in the woods? A small gasp escaped from my lips as I spun around in his arms, scrutinizing our surroundings for any sign of him. "I-I just went for a walk in the forest...why, is he visiting you?"

"Not particularly. You should never leave the house alone like that again, Isabella. You are..._difficult to find_. I was worried sick, I thought I had lost you." Demetri gripped on my hand and gently pulled me inside the house. "Come, a storm is about to arrive."

I sat down on the couch once we were back inside, my mind still swirling about the short time I had in the forest. Afton...he must've been the one watching me the entire time. He was _right_ there, so close to harming me. I sworn I'd never go back there. Demetri made it seemed as if Afton was never his 'friend' because his tone was always unsettled when we spoke about him. Maybe they had an argument or something prior to our meeting that left them in bad terms. I had a bad gut about him since that night.

"Bella?" Demetri's gentle voice peered behind the couch. My head spun, gazing at his uneasy face above me. His eyes weren't focusing on mine, instead he had them on my hands. Slowly, I looked back and watched my wrists tremble back and forth, my fingers jiggling at random angles. My hands were intensely shaking from fear. Fear of the unknown, _fear of Afton. _

Worse, I didn't even realise my body was giving off a physical reaction.

I quickly pulled my sleeves down, trying to cease the quivering but it didn't stop. Demetri walked over to my side and sat down, taking both of my hands to his lap as he caressed the back of my skin. The weight on my chest came to an end and I instantly felt relaxed by his cooling touch. He was definitely a charm and medicine to the mind and body. To not have him by my side here would've led me to countless breakdowns. The past week and days had been overly stressful.

He leaned his head forward to one of my hands and planted a kiss on the palm and the back side, repeatedly with the other hand until the shaking had stopped completely.

"Thank you." I muttered with closed eyes, trying to push the anxiety away. "I'm sorry I ran off and gave you a scare. I guess you could say I'm _desperate _for_..._"

"-No, not at all. I knew you needed some time alone." he rested towards me and gently pecked my cheek. "But promise me Bella, you will never go off to the forest alone again."

My pinky moved against his and pried a finger open, wrapping it around tightly.

"I promise." I chuckled, my eyes still shut.

We cuddled in silence until I regained energy, just enough to confront him about the girl. My business was not finished. If he could finish off our afternoon with an explanation about her, at least it would've given me a chance of satisfaction instead of denied lust.

I sat up straight on the couch and faced him with a grim expression. "Demetri, I have something important to ask you."

He straightened himself, his attentive ears buzzing up to listen. "_And_ I expect a reasonable answer." I quickly added, reassuring he wouldn't be backing out this one, "tell me about the woman. The night you so call regret. I have the right to know, don't tell me I don't need to. I'm tired of this Demetri. I want an clarification."

His face tightened when I mentioned the girl but I kept my look. Trapped with no other choice, he had to give me an answer. Everything deceived around us held him accountable, and it was time for the perpetrator to confess. _Finally_.

"Her name was Heidi, an old friend of mine. No, she was not an escort. We had been together _occasionally_ for the last couple of years. It was never our intention to go against you - we were having our very last night together as farewell. I was foolish to think it would've been morally good to do so on your first night. In my sincerest words, Isabella, I regret it. I am so sorry. It hurt all of us and it pains me every time I ponder back on your first week...how I treated you poorly with neglect;"

He looked at me as if he was in physical pain. "Please accept my apology - if not, is there anything you wish for in return?"

The gaze on him were lasers as I swallowed word by word, trying to piece his cogent confession together. I sat in stillness, reliving the events that had happened. Debating on my acceptance was far too easy, instead I had something else in mind, _something way out of the box._

"I'd like to meet her."


	13. Venomous Beauty

Thirteen 

Demetri stared at me as if I told him I worshiped the devil.

"As crazy as that sounds," I mumbled, raising my brows, "I'm serious." Still, the look he gave me stayed plastered on his face. "If you invite her over for one dinner night, I'll forgive you. We can finally move on from your _mistake_."

With a sigh of defeat, Demetri shrugged his shoulders and gently squeezed my hand. That wasn't as hard as I thought. "If that's what you wish, Bella. I can make that happen."

"And just because I tell you to hit her up again doesn't mean it's a permission slip for future 'meetings'. All I want is to come faced to face with that woman." Heidi, whatever the name was. My eyes coward down. I sounded a lot more demanding and tougher than I actually was - meeting the girl I caught him in act with would not be easy. I meant, I didn't see _everything_. Regardless, it was awkward. I wasn't even certain why I wanted that in return. This could either end badly or just satisfactory.

On a second thought, if she came over, maybe I could get to know her and observe the remaining relationship they both had. I'd make sure he or she would not contact each other again, after their years of being fuck buddies.

I shuddered thinking about him doing such things.

Then again, I wanted nothing but him just a few hours ago. I couldn't be hypocritical.

And there he was, spewing bullshit about waiting until marriage. Clearly, I wasn't the plaster saint. I had to come up with a plan to win him over, despite how much of a coward I could be. Pushing my feeble limits was the least anyone would expect from me.

"Thank you Demetri."

He stood up from the couch and left the area, heading for the home phone. "Anything for you, my fiancee." I rolled my eyes at his words, lowly cursing under my breath. Someone was definitely nominated for the best liar.

I picked up a book I left off from the coffee table and skimmed through a few chapters. When the house got too quiet and the book became dull, I left the living room and freely explored the first floor. I had only been in a selection of rooms in this house. Demetri was upstairs somewhere - I was glad to finally have some time to myself like this; the walk in the forest did not count.

Majority of the house's walls had elegant mouldings. The white ceilings were coffered, too. I was living in beautiful home. There were two bathrooms, a study, music room, front room, dining room and a living room. The kitchen looked amazing - I hoped to cook in it one day, even if I was a klutz with knives. The first floor was best decorated - of course, whichever aesthetics pleased his guests.

With lots of time to spare, I quietly stepped into his study to take a closer peak. Other than bookshelves, he had a whole cabinet of valuables and academic rewards. His mahogany desk was tidy and he kept a whole stash of pens at the corner. A smile grew on my face when I spotted the wedding magazine. Stickies were stuck between the pages I had written down for him. Maybe I was wrong about Demetri - a part of him definitely cared for me. I felt like I was getting closer and closer to the answers.

I offered to help him at the kitchen that night, but he kindly declined. So I watched him cook supper from the stool, a book clenched between my palms. He was a fantastic chef, I'd admit - he always knew exactly what he was doing. Flipping the pan and chopping the meat cleaver was a piece of cake to him. I hopped off the stool and followed him to the dining room once dinner was ready. The smell of steak and potatoes filled the air and my appetite buzzed with cravings.

Demetri pulled out the chair for me. "Thanks," I sat down slowly, astonished by the steaming plate placed before my eyes. His cooking never ceased to surprise me; everything he had prepared so far was master chef potential. Where did he learn all this?

"It's delicious." I said after the first bite into the steak, scooping up a spoonful of potato. "Your cooking is amazing, how do you do it?"

"Years and years of training and practice, love."

"You could be a chef at a high-end restaurant. No kidding."

He flashed a cocky grin, cutting up his steak. "Bella," his smile softened. "I called Heidi this afternoon. I explained your request - she will be visiting tomorrow evening with her...lover."

I stopped chewing and swallowed, glancing from my plate to meet his eyes. It came sooner than I thought. How could I prepare myself in such a short time? My guess was wardrobe - I couldn't look like a broke student anymore. I was someone's bride to be. Not just anyone, but _Demetri_. Hearing she'd be bringing company, rivalry slipped in mind.

"Ok. I'll help with the dinner. And you'll let me this time, right?"

"Just this time."

* * *

I woke up the next morning with an arm around my waist. My eyes fluttered a few times before my surroundings were focused. There he was, passed out beside me on the bed with his head sunken into the pillow. I couldn't recall his presence joining me. I dozed off on my own last night before he even came. But I was positive that he had planned to stay in my room every night until the marriage. Then I would be in _his_ room, sleeping like any other married couple. The idea of it didn't bother me though. I was already comfortable with his touch on my body while we slept.

There was a slight, flickering movement underneath his shut eyelids. My eyes carefully analyzed his angelic face as the silence between us settled in the morning luminesce. I didn't want to wake up him yet - watching him sleep was so enchanting to me.

"Good morning." he uttered out of the blue. Slowly opening his eyes, the dark orbs revealed to me. We stared at each other for a moment before the silence was broken. "Did you get a good sleep? No nightmares?"

"Not at all. I had a pretty good dream, too." I glanced over to his arm that still rested against my waist. "I'm still new to this but...thanks to you, I think I feel safer sleeping here. I _hate_ being alone at night, especially when I'm far from home."

Demetri gazed at me with a glum expression. I assumed he felt bad for me, knowing he was the only person I knew around here. If I had lost my complete trust in him, I would have absolutely no one.

"I'm doing my best to keep you content. Bliss comes a long way in a place so unknown to you." His arm moved from my waist. A gentle, cold hand stroked my cheek in comfort. "I understand you, Bella. It took forever for me and others to accept who I am when I first came here. It is difficult but it will pass."

I wasn't entirely sure of what he meant but I did feel uplifted. His words were medicine, and his affections were addiction. How lucky was I to have him...

"You're doing good, don't worry. You're the reason why I haven't broken down on the floor screaming."

He chuckled softly. "I'm quite flattered by that."

"Trust me, you never want to see me in a mental breakdown."

* * *

We spent the afternoon planning for our guests. Pasta with Alfredo sauce was decided for the main course, followed by dessert and signature red wine. Demetri set up the placemats and decorations at the dining table. Honestly, it looked almost too welcoming. Outdone. I wasn't expecting our meeting to be so organized and ornamental. I hoped Heidi would not take this as an invitation to become best friends or something. All I wanted was to meet this _girl_ \- then she'd never be seen again, and I'd finally forgive him. I just couldn't go on with everlasting mysteries. Knowing the secretive person he was, seeing things myself was the easier way.

I picked out one my new dresses - a bright, red one. Vibrant colours never really suited me, but after giving a try in the mirror, I didn't look as tacky as I thought I would. In fact, I appeared womanly, despite my lack of curves. It was a disclosed competition between me and a girl I've never met.

I quickly gave my unruly brown hair a few strokes before meeting Demetri in the front room. He stood near the large window, all dressed up for the occasion. He wore a silky white dress shirt, paired with black trousers and shiny leather shoes. White looked amazing on him, I wondered why he often preferred black. My eyes were gleaming with desire - was I drooling, too?

"You look beautiful,"

I snapped back into reality.

"Your name is destined; you are truly _Isabella_."

Demetri was far more interested in me as I was interested in him. We couldn't stop staring at each other, exchanging gazes of impulse. The lustful look in his dark eyes led me to ponder how he could resist me the day before. An awfully big obstacle must've been holding him back.

An irritating ring of the doorbell interrupted our exchange. I instantly tensed up. _It was time. _Demetri quickly glanced away and headed to the front door. He patiently waited until I stood behind him before answering.

Two tall figures awaited on the opposite side with faces of joy and welcome. I was expecting a pair grimy statues - my guesses were terribly far off. They were stunning, especially the woman. Massive, elegant auburn hair fallen over her shoulders, red satin dress and a million dollar smile. I had never seen her face before and without doubt, I was extremely jealous. Even with her friendly beam, I couldn't see past all the wild nights she spent with Demetri - **_my_** fiance. Her red dress, glowing face and hips were nothing compared to mine.

"Congratulations, Bella!" Heidi sung, taking a step into the house. Her dark orbs eyed me up and down before reaching out to shake my hand. A smug smile came across her face - there was no regret in her eyes - only arrogance. Had Demetri lied about their contrition, no one was being forgiven that night. And oh, it'd be a _long, _dreadful night.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think about Heidi's look on Bella so far? Do you think only Demetri felt remorse or none at all? Let me know! :)


	14. Unsavory

Hey sorry for the delay. I decided to finally write in Demetri's point of view. From the reader's requests, I've been debating for awhile whether or not to because he's the main part of the mystery for Bella and I don't want to accidentally give too much away. Rethought the idea and it didn't seem too bad. Hope you like this new perspective!

*Characters introduced so far are not in the Volturi*

* * *

Fourteen

_Demetri_

Heidi was a special kind of wicked. Nothing physically violent or harmful for an immortal but her petty remarks and face of judgement deeply irked me. Prior her arrival I specifically demanded her to remain respectful and kind, regardless of our current relationship state. When I confessed my decision of searching for a human mate a few months back, she went bonkers. She always despised my choices, even if we never engaged in a serious relationship. It was a pain to have her around in the house sometimes, but the rage inside me regularly extinguished from her thrilling beauty and sense of sex.

Reminiscing those matters were useless now, she had already hopped onto someone else.

Which was a good thing–at least for Bella. I knew a double couple supper on a Friday evening was good enough for a human girl. Heidi and her brand new boy-toy would make the night far less thorny. This was what Bella asked for in return, and I simply gave it to her to keep my promise, regardless how foolish it was to invite a former sex partner over. I could still see one reason from her perspective, but it was rather a weak one. I knew Heidi wasn't a remorseful woman. She wanted our last night together on the same day Bella arrived - it was unintelligible of me to not consider a frail human's feelings and I regret that decision everyday. Avoiding her the first week fueled the fire even more. It took me days to see past the prey figure until I began to care for her.

"Demetri, it is pleasu–so great to see you and your lovely bride to be!"

I held back an eye roll. "It is great to see you again Heidi. And who is accompanying you?" I turned to the muscular immortal standing before us. He masked a permanent arrogant smirk on his face. Definitely her type.

"Felix." the male introduced himself dully, giving me a brief nod. I returned the favour, consuming his tenor into my mind. He was mine to track from now on.

Bella nudged my hand a little, turning my attention back to her. She looked uncomfortable–Of course, Felix had been staring at her like an animal. I had to keep her distracted before it got out of hand.

"Dinner is to be served." I said to my guests, taking Bella's hand. I quickly escorted both of them to the dining table. "Please, take a seat."

I picked up the red wine while Bella walked out to the kitchen. Silently, I poured the couple their glasses, ignoring Heidi's imbecile remarks about the human in the house.

"So, what's good with the girl?"

The glasses clung against the table as I placed them down. "I cannot track her." I muttered lowly, eyeing the two vampires with a look of shame. It was true, no matter how much I refused to believe. When she first set foot out the house I thought I could catch up and track her later–but my mind traced no sign of Bella Swan, the weak human I judged for. Instead I only discovered her fascinating immunity to my threatening gift. Never in the centuries I've lived had I encountered a complete shield. The day she wandered off into the forest where Afton the nomad hid made me feel despicable. Had I not seen that coming?

Heidi frowned in disbelief–she had always trusted my precious gift. Felix on the other hand was amused by my weakness.

"It is true. Her mind is blank–without a good trace of scent, her whereabouts are unknown from afar. She was on her own in the forest with Afton; I could only track Afton, whom I suspect is a risk to her safety. We encountered him a few nights ago, he wanted her blood. Badly."

Felix cleared his throat. "You should keep an extra eye on her now. Especially Afton."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he could use something against you to get her. Worse, threaten to snitch off to the Volturi."

I grimaced at that name. Worse case scenario would be the Volturi getting involved. Not only would I be seized for possible exposure, but the leaders had been searching for powerful gifts like mine for centuries. I must make myself and Bella unknown to the darkest and potent coven. Luckily for us, the immortals living in this area had no relation to them.

"Do you think she has a potential immortal gift?" I quietly asked, being cautious of Bella's footsteps in case she walked in.

"_It is _possible. It's rare for a human to be completely immune to us..."

I sighed, shaking my head. How small were the chances of selecting a human girl who was immune to my gift to become my bride? Very unlikely–Isabella happened to be the one.

I quietly entered the kitchen to help her out. She was cautiously pouring the sauce from the heavy pan, spreading the thick relish onto the freshly cooked pasta. I didn't even bother asking to assist, I simply gathered the ready plates and served them at the dining table. The heavy, buttery smell of human food disgusted the three of us, but we conquered and masked our faces of loathe.

"You're expecting me to swallow this junk?" Heidi barked, rubbing her nostrils.

"There is a clean bag waiting in the washroom. You can cough it all out later."

She gave me another look of disgust just before Bella entered the room with the remaining plates. _Could Heidi ever control herself?_ Dinner hadn't even began and there was already a bad instinctive. The amount of effort she put into this was worrying.

We settled down the meal and sat down. Bella faced Heidi while I faced Felix. This was going to be interesting. Isabella timidly picked up her wine glass.

"I hope you like pasta–it's my first time cooking in awhile so I..."

The beauty queen shot a look of conceit, rolling a fork into the penne. "Oh, si. I grew up in Tuscany. My father was a chef, so I know what's edible or what's not. We'll see." Heidi was beginning to push it.

"Bella is very good cook. I've seen her work wonders, even as a beginner."

She slipped the fork past her open scarlet red lips before chewing the bits of wheat. I saw a mien of revulsion through the dark contacts of her eyes–fortunately she concealed the rest of her face because Bella was watching closely. I felt guilty for allowing her to be in this position–it was all because of my terrible mistake in the beginning. Normally I was not the type to wholly blame myself but this was undoubtedly the worst thing I had done to a woman in the past decade. Bella, a naive human girl overseas was sitting in a room full of bloodsuckers. Although human food was disgusting on all levels to us, I knew for a fact her meal was delicious, or at least decent from the amount of effort I had observed from her.

But for Heidi it was probably a challenge. For creatures like us, it was our responsibility to blend in. She was fully aware of Bella's current position, yet she continued to make weak efforts with her human behaviour. I was beginning to suspect it was her main intention to discomfort Bella.

I was gradually losing my patience throughout supper. None of them tried to comment on the meal. I attempted to start a conversation–instead, Heidi chattered about the story of meeting Felix at a gathering, almost mocking _us_. And just as Heidi schemed, Bella was appearing less and less confident and comfortable in her seat.

For once and for all, I was livid.

Nine times out of ten I always forgave her in the end. This time wasn't going to be it. I had given excessive expectations for this evening. Another fault was on the run and the consequences were going to be unpleasant.

* * *

How was Demetri? Should I continue him every few chapters and then?


	15. Lust To Kill

Fifteen

_Bella_

The grip on my fork tightened and sweat was beginning to form between my fingers. The piece of metal was sliding down my palms as I clenched my teeth in anticipation.

I stopped looking at _them_.

I stopped listening.

All of them, including _him_.

This was all a game to them, and I was their main target. I didn't dare to turn to him, I knew he'd probably wear the same face as she did–shameless conceit. My eyes stayed casted down at the steaming dish I put together with so much pride. It tasted _good_ but I did not feel uplifted. _The plate was full but I was empty._

How ignorant I was to long for this mortifying evening. And how stupid I was to possibly convince myself he changed to care about _me_. They were all the same, hollow, pale-faced strangers going against me. At least tonight gave me an insight on who he really was–I could not regret this, this was all I wanted in the beginning, really; to see their relationship, to see the truth. And now I knew the person he was.

I placed the fork back onto the placemat and quickly excused myself from the table without any eye contact.

I sworn I heard her giggle when I left the room.

* * *

_Demetri_

"Tragic," Heidi slurred.

Felix smirked after her, preaching the cocky words of antipathy. "In all honesty, I was expecting to see something like that this evening."

"Enough!" I felt the table crack beneath my palm. "Fools are not welcome in _my_ home. Heidi, if you cannot control your _loverboy_, I'm afraid it is time for both of you to leave."

The stunned, bulky immortal across from me sat still as stone, but the cocky smile on his face remained. "But we haven't had dessert."

My crimson eyes boiled in anger, venom ripping away the thin layer of film that protected my identity. I heard Heidi gasp at my aggressive sudden shift of mood but I did not care. My patience was long gone. I forced every bit of remaining tolerance to keep a hushed tone for Bella through the thick, threatening words. "You are a _disappointment_–a _disgrace_ to our kind."

His smile instantly dropped, followed by his tough guise. It staggered me to see such an animalistic immortal coward beneath with such ease. At least the sham lovebirds had their mouths shut. _For now._

I quickly sped off to the main floor bathroom and shut the door, proceeding to do my usual _business_ in peace. Not the human's routine. I picked up the plastic bag hanging from the hook and coughed out every chunk of Bella's pasta into it. The uncomfortable churning in my stomach stopped. I glanced down into the bag and sighed at the wasted remains of human food. I was positive it must've tasted delicious, but of course, I was not flesh and blood like _her_.

My mind traced back to Bella, my heart broken _fiancée _whom only longed for a pleasant evening with our guests. Something fiddled my thoughts when I possessively described her. Not once had I considered calling a human that way. But given to my livid reaction to the guests reminded me of the true feelings I had for a mortal. They must've been still ridiculing how mad I was, protecting our _food _through affection. She was still a mystery to me though, and I was likewise, a mystery to her.

When I left the bathroom, I smelt the faint drops of salty tears coming from upstairs. Bella was weeping quietly to herself.

There was an immediate motive rushing over me to come up and comfort her, but my eyes were still unguarded and crimson. I briskly popped in a spare pair of dark brown contacts before making my way to her bedroom.

I had seen many humans cry of fear, agony and vanity but never the way she wept. The odor of her tears were unusual–it carried deep emotional pain. Hopelessness and reject.

She was sitting on her bed, palms swiped against her face as droplets soaked her cheeks. It was a brand new sight to me, I had not been in this position where I had to comfort a crying human. This set off a strange vibe to my immortal instincts but I knew what I had to do. I approached her and slowly sat down, shoulder to shoulder. Her heavy breaths softened as she felt my presence–she knew it was me beside her and she was eased.

"Bella," I began, my voice tender as the waters of a garden river, "I asked them to leave." She slowly removed her hands from her face. "And they won't be returning." I added, reassuring her.

Her tone was unclear and full of sorrow. She didn't dare to face me. "This was what you wanted, right Demetri? To see me like this, just shitted on by your _friends_."

I bit my lower lip hearing the word. They were far from my companions. "I am on your side, Isabella. None of them are significant to me after seeing their bitterness and lack of respect for you."

"I just," Bella heavily sighed and turned to meet my eyes with a look of swollen flesh. I wanted to grimace. Not in disgust, but sympathetic pain. _Humans were not to be sorry for... _"I just don't know what or who to believe anymore."

"You can trust me, Bella." I said with a convincing tone and comforting smile, "I realised...you may be far from home, your family and friends, but I can give you a brand new life, full of new discoveries and bliss. But you must trust me and do as I say. The world can be a dangerous place." She shuddered with fright so I reached for her hand, which was still moist from her weeping. "I am here to protect you from harm. Please, _trust in me_."

She believed my words this time. With a weak smile and blink of an eye, she reached for my protection and wrapped her thin arms around my torso. The life and sweet blood pumping from her body ached my deepest desires. _Don't do it..._

We embraced for a long time, but I did not mind. _Ironic, isn't it?_ I thought to myself. She feared a monster in the wild and now she was held by one. I could only imagine how much she needed _me_–the greatest threat to her precious, beating heart.

The morning after, I reluctantly left her side for a quick hunt in the forest. My mind was still buzzing about last night. Heidi, Felix, Isabella's breakdown, her blood, my promise and our embrace. My life had been quite eventful since she arrived.

The sun had only began to rise, no one was in the streets. Perfect. Grinning to myself, I sprinted across the houses and roads full speed, taking in the rush of earthy morning air against my body. It felt great to run like this again. _Alive_ was the word, but I'd avoid it. I roamed freely inside the forest, jumping from branch to swamp, to rock and stumps. I heard a sleeping human's heart nearby a campsite–the best place to lay a crime scene.

Entering the campsite, I saw an orange tent stamped onto the ground near a river. Fire was still blazing from their logs. The thumping increased violently in my ears as venom pooled in my mouth. It was time to make my move into the tent.

I attacked the human's shelter rather violently, tearing away at its barriers. I grabbed a bundle of her hair and dragged her from the sleeping bag, clenching her body against mine like a piece of dead meat. _Soon to be. _Once I got a good hold of her near the fire, I seized her neck towards me to meet her terrified face. She was a young woman, most likely in her mid 20's. Her sugary blood was incredibly appealing to me, so much alike to Bella's. Her body was trembling with fear as she dryly screamed out a man's name, thrashing around for dear life.

None of that nameless observance mattered anyway. I had no mercy.

"Please...please don't hurt me...please! I'll give you anything!"

Normally, I did not play with my food, but today was such a lovely morning. A show of entertainment was rising from above. "_Anything_?" I hushed, almost in a comforting manner.

She nodded repeatedly, hoping to get her way. I softened my grip on her neck, which she took her chance and feebly grabbed mine, attempting to scratch against the tough surface of my skin. I let out a stiff laugh, entertained. Her gold wedding ring winked at me as I observed her scrawny hands at my neck. I couldn't say if I felt guilt struck me or not, but it intrigued me the way it never did since I arranged a marriage.

Eager to destroy my indecisive consideration to spare her frail life, I roughly pushed her arms away, breaking her bones in process. The smell of blood rushing inside her quickly regained my lust to kill. With one last look in her wide blue eyes, I sunk my teeth into her broken wrist and drained her short-lived, unfulfilled life.


End file.
